


Взаимность

by Renie_D



Category: Loveless
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Связи опутывают, липнут к нему, как и ложь, как и обязательства. Его уносит все дальше от того, что он хочет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Взаимность

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Fandom Kombat-2014

Скомканная футболка на крышке унитаза, тихий взвизг молнии и следом — штаны и белье. Выкрутив краны на полную и зажмурившись, Сеймей шагает под ледяные струи.  
Пара минут — и вместо мурашек по спине — горячее тепло, ласкающее сведенные холодом мышцы. Пар оседает на коже и зеркалах, забивается в легкие, заставляет дышать ртом — и Сеймей открывает глаза.  
Он не любит смотреть в отражения, но любит стандартные, обезличенные номера дешевых отелей. Любит быть непривязанным к местам и вещам.   
«И людям».  
Его губы кривятся в усмешке.   
«Хотел бы быть непривязанным».   
Сеймей любит быть честным. Хотя бы с самим собой.  
Связи опутывают, липнут к нему, как и ложь, как и обязательства. Наносное и вынужденное, он вязнет в них, застревает и тонет, погружаясь в темную зыбкую пучину. Его уносит все дальше от того, что он хочет.   
Того, кого хочет.  
Сеймей прикусывает щеку изнутри — сильно, больно, до крови. Но терпкость на языке лишь раззадоривает желание, прошивает возбуждением вдоль позвоночника.   
«Последний раз, — он лжет себе, как и другим — уверенно и настойчиво. — А завтра — новая жизнь».   
Но ни один из дней не начинает череду действительно нового.  
Перегнувшись через бортик, он разворачивает мокрыми руками штаны, достает из кармана складное лезвие.  
Рубашки с длинными рукавами, нелюбовь к прикосновениям. Лучше «высокомерный ублюдок» сквозь зубы, чем брезгливая жалость — Аояги Сеймей любит втыкать ножи не только в других.  
Тонкие длинные порезы саднят и чешутся, но не оставляют шрамов. Сеймей не любит метки, но у него их две.  
Та, которая всегда на виду, будто новенький мобильный телефон, кричащий о престиже и успешности. От пристального внимания других он блекнет, выцветает, затирается, становясь просто вязью букв и средством связи.   
Но есть и другая. Та, которую он не покажет никому и никогда. Та, которую он подновляет раз за разом, страшась, что она исчезнет, затянется, пропадет. Та, что вызывает в его душе вихрь эмоций — ненависть, восхищение, привязанность, желание и боль. Та, что раздирает душу на части.  
Сеймей отводит колено в сторону и касается пальцами внутренней стороны бедра. Надпись слева — ему так удобнее. Но это единственное, что удобно ему.  
Кончик лезвия цепляет мягкую, разбухшую от воды корочку и счищает ее, как кожуру со спелого фрукта, обнажая розовую сердцевину. Английские буквы, тянущиеся от паха к колену. Перевернутые для него, но с легкостью читаемые для того, кто сидел бы напротив. Почти извинение, почти признание.  
Сеймей вонзает нож и замирает от острой боли и удовольствия. Натянув пальцами кожу, он медленно ведет острием по давно уже выученному маршруту. Алые капли набухают, темнеют и скатываются вниз, растворяясь кляксами в прозрачной воде.  
В паху тяжелеет, ощутимее твердеет член. Сеймей прикрывает глаза. В мечтах тот, чье имя он чертит раз за разом. Сидит на коленях между широко расставленных ног и смотрит так, как всегда смотрел до того, как Сеймей сорвался. До того, как не удержался и заклеймил, страшась потерять, страшась отпустить хоть на шаг.   
Тот, ради которого Сеймей умер.   
Хочется обхватить пальцами крепкий ствол, огладить головку, отдрочить быстро, жестко, ритмично. Но Сеймей сильнее растягивает кожу у колена и глубже вонзает лезвие.  
Ему хватает и этого — его выгибает в пояснице, прошибает судорогой, и он кончает длинной белесой струей.  
Нож валяется на дне ванной, а он сжимает ладонями сочащуюся кровью надпись и опадающий член. Лоб утыкается в колени — ему хорошо, стыдно и пусто.

В дверь стучат — громко, настойчиво. Еще и еще.  
Сеймей стряхивает сонную одурь, а злоба накрывает волной, смывая пустоту, загоняя в темный угол то, о чем он жалеет уже много лет.  
Наспех обмотав полотенцем ногу и плотно запахнув гостиничный халат, Сеймей распахивает дверь, готовый облить презрением и высокомерием Нисея. Ведь только он знает, где его найти.  
Но на пороге не тот Боец.  
И тот самый.  
И смотрит так, как представлялось совсем недавно. Смотрит так, как в мечтах.  
— Уходи, — хрипит Сеймей и захлопывает дверь, ударив в унисон по Связи.  
Приваливается плечом к двери, обхватывает себя за плечи. И повторяет тише, уже для себя, словно пробуя на вкус:  
— Уходи.  
Но картонная дверь — ненадежное укрытие.  
— Нет, — упрямое и глухое с той стороны. — Никогда.  
Никогда — глупое слово, невозможное, лживое. Но пальцы сами тянутся к дверной ручке, поворачивают, тянут.  
Пусть это «никогда» продлится всего пару часов, дней или недель. Но Сеймей не будет жалеть.  
Об этом точно — никогда.


End file.
